Zero, Gaige and the mysterious One
by TGtornadoe
Summary: This story takes place after Borderlands 2. It deals with a time in Zero and Gaige's lives when their lives almost literally smash into each other. Rated M for strong language and extreme Violence! Also this is not a love story and it's not going to get awkward to read. This story will introduce One a villain who is somehow linked to Zero's past. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Long Story short the world blew up... Oh I'm sorry I was just finishing telling a story in which the world was threatened by a huge... thing and it was almost saved by some... I don't know some bad ass guy... or maybe it was a girl. You can guess that this is not the story you thought you would be reading.

...Do you want me to continue with this one... because I really don't want to.

No. Okay I didn't think you'd want to either.

Enter the life of Zero the mysterious Assassin who is constantly looking for a target and a challenge. The best days of his life has been when he can find himself a challenging target.

A few weeks ago on another planet Zero took up a contract to kill Charles Nullin the owner of Big fluffy toys for kids who are dumb and want big fluffy toys that they will eventually destroy or BFTKWADWBFTTWED. Don't get the situation wrong though. Zero isn't to happy about this at all. The deadly being has somehow influenced the world in such a way that when anyone catches wind that he is passing through all of a sudden people clean up their act. Their isn't even a dog peeing on a fire hydrant when he comes around.

In other words. No conflict, no jobs resulting in no challenges.

(Little note: I know Zero's trademark is speaking in haiku's but seeing as how it would be really difficult to come up with little mini poems I'm just going to have Zero talk in little three part sentences okay... alright)

"Ah my life/Losing purpose/Like a ..." Zero stops and think about the foolishness of talking to himself.

Zero has even found it difficult to think of haiku's especially when their is no one to hear them.

Zero, sure their is no challenge to be had simply walks from the crowded city streets into the headquarters of BFTKWADWBFTTWED industries and walks toward a receptionists desk. Many employees cower in fear of the imposing figure.

Zero turns his masked face to one and says "Boo!/You are scared now/Run away" The employee then ran off screaming.

A : ) then appeared on Zero's helmet. He then approached the receptionists desk.

The receptionist sat shaking in his desk and said through chattering teeth "Do you have an appointment"

" Yes/I have an appointment/with destiny" Says Zero.

"Um... Ms. Destiny is not in would you like to leave a message?" The frightened man said.

Zero ignored the comment "Is Mr. Nullin here?"

"Yes" The receptionist replied.

"Where?" Zero asked

"Top floor of the (sobs) building"

Zero's head dips a bit and a :( appears on his helmet "Why/ are they always at the top/so many stairs"

Zero then walked to the stairwell and suddenly began to sprint up them. The lightning quick assassin ascended at 3 floors per second, reaching the fiftieth in no time.

After an effortless climb of over a thousand stairs Zero reached his targets office. Zero then began to pick the lock on the door. Surely a stealthy assassination would make the job worth while. As Zero began his work the door handle turned and the door was pulled open. Zero looked to see the short fat bald stereotypical rich dude welcoming him in to his office.

Zero hunched over slightly and a FU appeared on his helmet.

Zero walked in knowing fully that their was no challenge here.

Mr. Nullin waddled beside him and began giving suggestions on how Zero could kill him "Please could it just be quick and painless no fire or acid and please know shot guns they'll cause an awful mess"

"Do you not/ Even want to maybe/ Fight back or something" Zero asked.

"No I've heard the rumours and I believe them. Even if I sent the biggest robot ever after you you'd just kill me anyway"

Zero stopped and in his head pictured it (such a sweet delusion)

Zero then took out a Jakobs revolver and aimed right at Nullins head. Nullins whimpered and tears began to fall from his eyes as he knew his fate was...

Suddenly something burst through the wall. Was this it the challenge Zero was craving perhaps some kind of huge mechanical lizard or perhaps an army of shot gun wielding teddy bears... (it's not either of those things.

Zero's hopes were shattered when he heard a faintly familiar voice come from the dust.

Out of the debris an orange haired girl with a robotic arm sat on her hovering mechanical monstrosity that even if you didn't know the name you'd probably guess it's name might be Deathtrap.

"Hellooooo ugly!" Gaige cheerily yelled. She then hopped down from Deathrap.

Nullins asked "Do you know this girl"

"No/maybe/unfortunately" Zero replied.

"Hey Deathtrap isn't this fat sucker our target?" Gaige asked to her robotic companion.

"What is your business here Mechromancer" Zero asked.

Gaige then looked at Zero with his revolver pointed point blank at the sucker "Oh I'm sorry were you going to kill this guy"

"This is such a nice subject of conversation" Said Nullin.

"He is my target/My goal/ and right now my soul"

"Ooooh Awkward because some guy was going to pay me to kill him" Gaige said.

Zero then turned his head slightly to Gaige "A mechanic/ not an assassin/ you should stick to your speciality"

"Well seeing as how since we got done with that vault stuff and most of the companies nowadays are pretty corrupt I don't really want to give my brilliant designs to them but still needing a source of income I decided maybe killing the douchebags who are corrupt and getting payed for it is a two birds and one stone thing. But to be perfectly honest I don't think Mr. Fluffy toy guy counts"

Zero then turned to Nullin and then back to Gaige "Who?"

"Scuse me?" Gaige asked.

"Who hired you/To kill this.../this fool"

"Well he wore this white leather jacket and had black pants, gloves and boots and had a sort of bikers helmet on his head so I couldn't see his face but other than that I don't have much info on the guy or maybe it was a girl dressed up as a guy or maybe it was some super advanced killer android that... No that's dumb. He kind of looked like you"

A sniper shot then rang out from across the street. A bullet sailed through the air right through the hole Gaige had made in the wall and finally right into Nullins head and the impact caused his head to explode sending blood spurting onto Zero and Gaige.

"Eww" Gaige said. After her experiences as a vault hunter Gaige had become quite desensitized to blood, guts and violence.

A ! then appeared on Zeros helmet. Zero looked out the hole deathtrap had made in the wall, Gaige also looked but with less interest.

Zero then saw the source of the bullet.

A black and white clad assassin with a red 1 Painted onto his helmet was presently sitting on an ATV on a roof top across from the building the two were currently in.

The assassin waved to the two and then drove off the building falling down to the streets. (No fall damage. DARN!)

It then drove away from the scene driving over as many people as possible.

"One" Zero said. Zero then leaped off the building and soared downward.

Gaige then yelled excitedly and hopped on the back of Deathrap. The robot then rocketed down behind Zero.

Deathrap and Gaige quickly caught up to the falling Zero and Gaige yelled "You know this right here is what they call being badass!"

Zero then twirled in the air and landed perfectly.(No Fall damage YEAH!) He then took off after the other assassin.

Gaige and Deathrap then descended to the ground.

"So what do ya think that's about?" Gaige asked Deathtrap.

The robot responded with a undecipherable combination of beeps and deep growling noises.

"What am I talking to you for? All you know is what I program ya to know and as far as I know all that has ever been is CRUSH! KILL! DESTROY! RAAARRGH!"Gaige laughed and then said "Ya know what buddy I really should give you some kind of intelligence matrix then we could actually have intelligent conversations instead of me just rambling on and on about stuff that if any passerbyer noobs heard they would just assume I'm a crazy girl talking to her robot. Huh"

Gaige then stopped and looked around "It's boring around here. Let's follow the bad ass assassins who obviously have major issues with each other"

Deathrap and Gaige then rocketed after Zero and his foe.

Zero furiously pursues the mysterious thing that he called One. The Assassin soon began to catch up to the ...thing. Zero looked down to the street and leaped down to the ground. Zero then took out his revolver and fired a shot at the ATV's tires.

The bullet punctured the tire and caused the vehicle to go off course. One then jumped on the handle bars of the ATV and flipped backward before the vehicle struck a building.

One landed and stared at the advancing Zero. Zero yells angrily and digistructs his sword. Zero slashes at One but the other assassin bad assingly grabbs it in between his hands.

One spoke with a garbled and crackly voice which sounded like a radio with a bad signal.

"Sorry about taking your pay day Z-O" One said, mocking Zero.

"You annoying thing/You frustrate me so/Now I will end you for good" Zero said.

Zero then pulled his sword free and prepared to slash One out of existence.

(You just know somethings going to distract him right. What will it be? A vampire? Claptrap? Some kind of giant robot?)

Gaige had finally caught up to Zero and yelled "Hey dome face do ya need some help?"

The question caused the slightest bit of lost concentration, allowing One to get the upper hand. One moved out of the path of Zero's sword then grabbed the sword and forced it back into Zero's chest.

Zero replied with the only thing he or anyone could say in a situation like this "Ow"

One then pulled the sword out of Zero and dropped it. The sword then digistrcuted back into it's digital storage form.

Gaige not all that concerned with Zero's fate decided to try her hand against this assassin who seemed to be as bad ass or maybe even more so than Zero.

Gaige then ordered Deathrap to charge at One.

Zero looked to see the ill advised decision and yelled "Foolish girl/who have no hope/against the one I call One"

One digistrcuted a small tomahawk with a glowing red blade. He then flung the axe at the approaching attackers.

Deathtrap then twirled to evade the attack however this also put Gaige in harms way.

Gaige yelled "Oh shit!"

The axe missed both of them causing Gaige to laugh, however she did not anticipate the axe would come back like a boomerang. The Axe soared through the air and unfortunately a bit of that air was filled by Gaige. The axe sliced the robotic arm right off the girls body, terminating the connection between her and Deathrap.

Deathtrap then digistrcuted out of existence causing Gaige to fall out of the air.

(Amazing all of this happened in about 5 seconds)

Gaige then tumbled down and rolled right in front of One. One then caught his tomahawk and prepared to chop Gaige.

Gaige then kicked One in the crotch. The crotch shot did nothing to One.

One stopped and laughed an eery robotic laugh "Ha Hee Ha Ha Ho. Anyone stupid enough to fight back against someone clearly superior than them is destined to survive for even greater failures"

Gaige then noticed that her arm had fallen down right beside her. She then grabbed it and swung it at One's face... or mask. The strike scratched One's mask slightly.

One stared at Gaige.

Zero then said weakly "She is just a child One/Unknown to your ways/Spare her"

One then roared which sounded like a mix of every frightening animal you could ever imagined mixed with terrible screams of pain.

One then grabbed mechanical Gaige's arm from her and proceeded to destroy it.

Gaige yelled at One "Hey stop that ya jack ass!"

After the arm was in pieces One then grabbed Gaige by her actual arm and hoisted her up off the ground.

Gaige yelled "Let me go you dumb piece of crap!" Gaige then began to kick One's chest.

One then reared back his fist and then let loose a ferocious punch right to Gaige's face.

Gaige became still either dead or just knocked out.

One then dropped her and turned to Zero who was attempting to get to his feet.

One then said to Zero "It's always nice to see you old friend. But next time don't drag anyone else into it. I ever so hate for them to be punished for your failures"

One then sprinted off into the streets.

Zero then slowly got to his feet. And began to make his way away to someplace safer. Zero then looked back to see Gaige lying on the ground.

"Not dead but maybe/Saving her could be/A challenge" Zero said to himself.

To Be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A little note: Okay as most people know in RPG's like Borderlands most of the characters don't have their own specific goals outside what the game wants them to accomplish. So this is where the imagination comes in. The great thing about these characters is after the games done their almost a blank canvass as to what they could possibly do next... but let's not forget (especially in the case of Gaige) that these characters really lead depressing and mostly traumatic lives... so let's deal with some of that trauma)

Gaige awakens and has somehow gone back to the scene of hers life's greatest disaster. She was back in the auditorium where Deathtrap had accidentally made jello out of Marcie Holloway. She looks around and see's Deathtrap amazing the judges. Unfortunately she knows how this story ends... or how it actually happened at least.

Suddenly someone hands her a blue ribbon and tells her she has won the Eden-5 planet wide science fair.

"What?" Gaige asks as a man approaches her and reaches out to shake her hand.

The man begins to speak but the voice is oddly muffled "Hello. I represent a program dedicated to stop bullying. We are very interested in mass producing your Deathtrap unit"

"Uh okay" Gaige reply's.

Gaige is then transported to a huge factory where more refined versions of Deathtrap are being assembled on an assembly line.

Again swiftly taken away Gaige see's her Deathtrap units being used in schools but instead of being used to stop bullying students begin using them basically as toys. Quickly the misuse becomes an underground sport.

People all over were taking what was meant for good and using it to satisfy their craving for violence.

Gaige is then forced to witness one such confrontation. She tries to look away but is unable to and witnesses herself as the ring leader of an underground sport arena. The original Deathtrap then digistructed into an arena and charged at an equally sized robot. The two then proceeded to rip each other to pieces. The other robot then reaches into Deathtraps chest and rips out it's power source. The crowd cheered at the destruction.

Deathrap then collapses to the ground and stares at Gaige. A bit of oil then leaks from underneath the eye making the robot appear like it's crying. (Robot's should fight people for a good reason not each other for fun)

Gaige then looks at herself and see's herself whispering to someone. The owner of the robot that had defeated Deathrap was then stabbed in the back.

The voice of Marcie then called out mockingly "Isn't it hilarious that even if you hadn't killed me your life would still suck"

Gaige screamed "What the heck is happening!"

Another voice then rings throughout the world "What is wrong with you/You are yelling loudly/Wake from your sleeping torment"

Gaige then wakes up and see's Zer0 standing in a door way.

"I was meditating/You disturbed my focus/I came to check on you" Zer0 said.

Gaige then felt a terrible pain in her head. She looked around to see that she was lying in a dark cave lit by several candles on the ground. This caused the room to look like it had no ceiling as the light did not shine bright enough.

"Where am I?" Gaige asked.

Zer0 replied "It's name is something/Only I can call it/that name is home sweet home"

"Soooo you dragged me all the way back to your house?"

"It was challenging/A very long distance/Also ... you are kind of heavy" Said Zer0.

Gaige simply assumed that was because Zer0 perhaps wasn't as strong as he looked "Ooookay. So who was that guy who totally out bad assed you"

Zer0 ignored the question "...What were you dreaming about?"

"Hey! I asked you something first" Said Gaige.

Zer0 sighed and replied "His name is One/As far as I know/ I don't know who he is though" Zer0 then asked again "Now... what were you dreaming about?"

Gaige then said sarcastically "Oh ya know girl stuff. Pink ponies, unicorns and lot's of rainbows everywhere"

Zer0 then walked away.

Gaige then realized that Zer0 probably didn't buy that for a second. "Wait" She called. Gaige then attempted to stand up but the pain in her head caused her to lose her balance. A health kit was then thrown into the room. Gaige quickly used it to heal her herself, then followed Zer0 and attempted not to step on any of the candles that littered the floor.

Gaige walked through a stone hallway that looked only just tall enough for Zer0 to be able to stand straight up in it (so in other words Gaige had no problem getting through it). Gaige then walked out into another room and looked for Zer0. She looked to the left and then to the right. The room seemed to completely empty except of course for the candles.

Gaige then walked in further and heard something drop behind her. She turned to see Zero0(I mean come on who else would it be). Gaige then let out a small scream.

"Ha/ I have frightened you/ Booyah?" Zer0 said.

"What? No. I can see my face in your helmet. I have a black eye" Said Gaige

Zero then walked around Gaige, walked to the middle of the room, sat down and went into a meditation pose.

"So are we going to devise a plan to get that other guy?... what did ya call him?...two or something" Gaigs asked.

"His name is One/ He"

Gaige then cut off Zer0's Haiku "I know what his name is silly. I'm not dumb. So literally are we going after this three guy"

"That is a joke right/It is not funny/getting old very quickly"

"Okay sorry. But seriously let's go kill this guy"

"No" Said Zer0.

"Uh... Why not?" Gaige asked.

"He is not a threat/At least right now/Now I rest for the next challenge"

Zer0 hummed softly as he meditated.

Gaige then began to look around and noticed a table carved out of the stone with two fallen stalactites that looked like they would be used as stools.

Gaige walked over to the table and saw on it sat two decks of extremely worn playing cards that looked like they were hundreds if not maybe a few thousands of years old.

As Gaige reached for one of the decks Zer0 said "Ohmmmm. Don't touch my stuff. Ohmmmmm"

Gaige then began to wander around but through every stone hall their was nothing but more empty rooms filled with candles.

"How the heck do you live here?" Gaige asked as she stomped back into the room with Zero in it.

Zer0 ignored her question.

Gaige needed something to do she could not spend what ever amount of time Zer0 takes to meditate walking around a cave that smells of scen (sniff) No wait their not even scented candles. She then turned her attention back to the cards. Maybe she could find something to do with them. Being mostly a social misfit as a child Gaige had to find way's to entertain herself all her life, surely she could come up with something mildly entertaining to use the cards for.

Gaige then grabbed one of the decks and looked at them. Gaige saw that they weren't a normal deck of cards. The cards had several different colours and most of them had drawings of weird creatures on them.

Zer0 then tapped on Gaige's shoulder. Gaige turned not all that concerned that she had ignored Zer0's request.

"What are these?" Gaige asked.

In a split second Zer0 grabbed the cards from her and neatly placed them back onto the table. Zer0 then went back to his meditation spot.

Gaige then asked "So are ya going to tell me what the cards are for?"

Zer0 groaned. "Fine" He said. He then walked to the table and explained what the cards were for.

ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER...

"Do you understand now?" Zer0 asked.

"It sounds kind of geeky... But what the hey. It seems interesting enough. Maybe we could play it sometime?"

"Ha! Me against you/Such a foolish idea/You would not stand a chance"

Gaige then points at Zer0 with her left hand and say's "How do you even know if your good you... have... no one to" Gaige then noticed THAT SHE DID NOT HAVE A LEFT ARM ANYMORE!

Gaige stared at her arm socket with a look of extreme frustration on her face.

"You didn't pick up my arm!" She yelled.

"It was in pieces/Destroyed by One/It did not seem important"

Gaige then screamed at Zer0 "WHAT IT'S MY ARM OF COURSE IT'S IMPORTANT! I needed that arm to digistruct Deathtrap. OH NO! I lost my Deathtrap"

Gaige then kicked some of the candles sending them flying and knocking over other candles as they landed.

"This is uncalled for/You should calm down/Take a chill pill girl"

Gaige then sat down and began to breathe in and out to help calm herself down. After a moment or two Gaige managed to restrain her frustration. She then remembered that Zer0 had been stabbed during the fight.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" She asked.

"Assassin's never die/This I have proven/Over and Over again"

"Whatever. Do you have any tools or ... anything other than candles and cards here so I can start making a new arm?" Gaige asked.

Zer0 then began to walk through the dimly lit hall ways. Gaige assumed he meant for her to follow him.

Zer0 walked as though he didn't even know where he was going. He would go into a hallway then into a room then through another hallway, never seeming to get anywhere.

Finally Zer0 stopped and walked through a wall.

"Oh a holographic wall... that's cool I guess" Said Gaige.

Gaige then attempted to walk through the wall but walked into a portion of it that was real. Gaige groaned, then felt around and finally found the hologram.

She then walked through and on the other side was a huge room filled with money, weapons and anything else Zer0 had either earned or looted.

Gaige's jaw dropped, she eyed all the weapons imagining what she could make with them.

Gaige then attempted to speak but her words were slurred due to most of her brain being used to take everything in. "Thifff... fffis is sooooo awesome"

"I know" Said Zer0. "You will be able/To scavenge what you need/From my bad ass loot pile" Zer0 then walked back through the holographic wall.

"Wait, where are you going?" Gaige asked.

Zer0 then poked his head back through the wall "To finally get some meditating done" Zer0 then paused and said before leaving "You're kind of... really annoying"

Gaige shrugged off the remark and was about to get to work when she realized she didn't have any tools except for the hammer and the wrench she always had with her. She then ran back to catch up to Zer0, once again running into the wall.

"Come ON! Again?" She yelled. She then did the same process as before to find her way out.

Then came the annoyingly long process of her having to find the specific room in which Zer0 was meditating in. Although she wasn't even sure he would even be in the same room. (So many damn candles but no direction signs)

Eventually Gaige became frustrated with her search and and stopped to try and calm down. Something was wrong. Gaige had not become this frustrated this regularly since her days as a target for school bullies. Maybe it was her lost arm, maybe it was her separation from Deathrap, maybe it was having had no contact with her family in over a year... Or maybe IT WAS BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T FIND THE FU(K!NG ROOM WHITH THE CRAZY, APPAEARENTLY CARD GAME LOVING ASSASSIN WHO HAS NEVER HAD ANYTIME TO MAKE ANY FREAKING SIGNS!.

Gaige then kicked a wall but her leg went right through it.

"Oh great I guess this means I'm back to the freaking loot room!" Gaige yelled.

Gaige then walked through the wall and quickly realized this was not the same room. The room had much fewer yet larger candles and on the walls were several disturbing messages.

Things like: I am so sorry!, I have no name. Who am I, I don't even know myself, where am I, I want to go home! Do I have a home?! Perhaps the most notable was the largest message which said. I am nothing!

Gaige slowly began to walk backwards out of the room but was stopped by an unknown force. She turned to see Zer0 gazing down at her.

"Oh Hi I was just looking for ya... Say, what's with all the creepy..."

Zer0 then cut off her sentence "Get!/Out!/Now!"

Gaige then began to awkwardly try to talk to Zer0 who judging by the wall had some pretty serious issues "Okay I'm going. No need to get all scary... not saying that I'm scared of you but seeing as how I don't have my robot and... only have one arm I don't think it would really be a fair fight.

"No.. it wouldn't/But fair doesn't matter/Only the challenge does"

"...Alright... I'll just get out of your... You know what no! I've been looking for you for like three hours because you left me in your loot room with no tools! No tools means no robot arm and no robot arm means no robot and ultimately no me getting the hell out of her!"

Zer0 stared for a moment and then said "You're right"

Gaige was surprised by Zer0's reaction and said "Really. Whoo. I thought you were getting ready to slice my head off"

"Ha! don't get me wrong/I was going to/But your logic proves true" Zer0 then signalled for Gaige to follow him.

Once again a long walk began but this time Zer0 used his sword to scratch small arrows onto the walls so Gaige would have an easier time navigating the caves.

Finally after a shorter walk than before the two finally came to an opening. Gaige looked through the opening to see a huge drop down.

"Uh... Are we on top of a mountain?" She asked

"Yep. There is a town/ A small ways away/We will take what you need"

"Don't you mean buy what we need"

"No/ I mean take/As in steal" Said Zer0.

"Just wanted to make sure we both had the same plan. So how do we get down?" Gaige asked.

"Look to the right/ And you shall see/Stairs for your descent" Said Zer0.

"What about you?" Gaige asked.

Zer0 then leaped off the mountain and soured down to the ground.

"Okay" Gaige said to herself.

She then began her long descent to the ground.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zer0 waits at the bottom of the stairs for Gaige who is still making the long descent down the stairs (Give her a break it's a friggin mountain). Gaige finally comes down the final few steps.

Gaige then said happily "Oh sweet screw drivers. Solid Ground!" Gaige then dropped to the snow covered ground and kissed it.

"Pardon my asking/But what is wrong with you/ You are acting strange"

Gaige then looked up at Zer0 with a sneer "You could have warned me that those stairs were almost falling apart. I could have died"

"Nah I don't think so/ The snow would most likely/ ...Maybe break your fall"

Gaige then pushed herself back up onto her feet with her one arm.

"Don't you ever regret/ Cutting off your arm/Seems illogical" Zer0 asked.

"Well when you need a bad ass way to digistruct a big giant robot efficiently a robot arm doesn't sound like that bad of an idea"

"Whatever" Says Zer0 as they walk off to the town.

Off somewhere else. (No I'm not getting specific)

One enters his semi established base of operations. An abandoned military facility which plays the role of home to One and as as you will soon see his ally's as well.

One looks around to see his similar looking cohorts doing what their always doing. As always three was asleep, covered in papers.

Two, a skinny female assassin dressed in a full body purple suit and a helmet with a cracked, dented visor was currently lifting weights several times her own weight. Two looked over at One and said while still pumping iron "So how's Z-O?"

"He's as stubborn as ever. Still doesn't remember anything and now is being followed around by a half robot punk"

Three who was currently sleeping then burst up from his slumber. He yelled "Did somebody say robot" Three wears an orange suit and has a helmet with a number 3 in roman numerals on the visor. Three was much larger than the other two in both size and intellect when it comes to machines.

Three then began a barrage of questions "What kind was it? What was it powered by? How much of it was organic? How well did it respond to a battle situation? Did it look like it..."

One then interrupted three's never ending questions "Shut up you scatterbrained putz!"

"Will you answer my questions!?" Three yelled.

One then replied "I'm only going to answer those that I deem important. It mostly seemed organic except for a metal arm that I chopped off, It did not seem to have much skill when it came to combat and most importantly it had this"

One then dropped the pieces of Gaige's arm onto Three's desk. Three examined the pieces and quickly began work piecing them back together.

Two then set down her weights and said "So what now One? Are we finally going to track down that freak and end him once and for all"

One replied "I've told you before. We know where he hides but we never know when he's there and if we went to check when he wasn't there he could track us back here"

"Finished!" Three yelled.

Three then presented the repaired arm to his comrades.

"That's really awesome" Two said sarcastically.

"Wait till you see what it's really meant for" Said Three.

Three then waved the arm up but nothing happened.

"Oh wow now that was the coolest thing I have ever seen" One said mockingly.

Three grunted and shook his head in frustration "Shut up! It must have some kind of security system to keep unauthorized users from digistructing whatever it is it digistructs. I estimate it will take me 6 to 8 minutes to successfully hack into all the functions it possesses"

Three then began to work vigorously on his project.

One and Two watched Three work for a moment or two (that's a pun you see). One then walked to his quarters, Two followed him

One then entered his room. The room was lit by a single flickery light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The walls are littered with posters of Handsome Jack and Hyperion emblems. Right up against the wall is one of the two only actual objects in the room. The first being a very uncomfortable looking mattress and the second being a papermache copy of Handsome Jack's mask that is laying on the mattress.

One then walks over to the mattress and lays down on it.

Two then entered and said "Come on One you've been putting off this thing for too long and let's face it occasionally taking Z-0's kills does not do anything other than piss him off"

"We both know he can't get pissed off. He can act or sound like he is when it is deemed appropriate but he can't feel. Just like the rest of us... it's our curse" Said One.

"Then why do I feel like we're the only one who isn't suffering from it"

"You don't understand it's not how we kill him it's when we kill him. I know in whatever heart I may have that if we can truly break him and see what true pain is, then we will be able to learn how to feel and finally feel alive"

"Why does it have to be him?" Two asked "Why not any other piece of fleshy filth?"

"No! It needs to be someone we know and actually may care about. But before we kill him we need to break him. Now leave me I have a great deal of thinking to do"

Two grunts, then leaves. One then places the jack mask on his head, lies down and drifts off into his equivalent of sleep.

Zer0 and Gaige arrive in the town. Well it's not so much of a town as it was a collection of small shacks.

"I thought it would/Be a bit more lively/Guess not though what evs" Said Zer0.

Gaige looked at Zer0 and asked "Did you just say what evs?"

"I ran out of/syllables for the haiku/ it happens sometimes"

Gaige rolled her eyes, thinking to herself how utterly pointless the odd speech tool was.

"So where is everybody?" She asked.

"I haven't been/Down here in years/The town must have gone under" Said Zer0 with a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Well I'm gonna look around to see if the people left anything behind" Gaige then walked away.

Zer0 remained still. He had once saved this town from a pirate leader called Dexstar. This was the reason Zer0 had made this place his temporary home because the locals praised him as a hero and assisted him in building his stairs and digging his mountain home.

Zer0 assumed the reason no one was here was because while he was off facing the challenges of the universe. Dexstar must have returned and murdered the towns residents.

A : ( appeared on Zer0's visor as he hung his head.

Zer0 then heard a scream. Zer0 rushed to the source of the scream and found Gaige inside one of the shacks.

Inside the shack was a psycho with a large bloody dent in his head and Gaige holding her hammer with blood on it and spatter on her face.

A ! appeared on Zer0's face and then a ? "Uh... Are you alright?" Zer0 asked.

Gaige replied trying to make no big deal of it "Oh yeah... It's just he got a little too close to me... because my first reaction was to ya know digistruct Deathtrap. But I don't have my arm so ya know he... just kept charging at me and he was yelling like, me and your corpse will be best friends and some junk like that... So he grabbed me and I hit him in the head with... my hammer... and now he's dead and ... (sigh) I'm covered in blood" Gaige then began to wipe the blood off her face.

"So as I asked/Are you okay/You look really shaken up"

Gaige took a breath and replied "Yeah I'm alright. I mean I've being doing this for over a year now so I should be used to killing people by now"

"Trust me/You never really get used to it/You just get better at it" Said Zer0. "Now come on/We must not waste time/Keep looking for some tools"

Gaige then scraped some of the blood off her hammer, then placed it back on her belt and Gaige then continued to look around.

An hour or two later.

"Wow! Whoever lived in that place last sure must have left in a hurry. I found a welding kit, a big set of screwdrivers, wrenches and the best find of them all a portable pen sized laser for quick cutting and melting. Not to mention all that other stuff that I'm not going to go to trouble of naming because I'm sure you stopped listening to me about 3 minutes ago"

"Oh... I didn't think/You had noticed/my lack of interest" Said Zer0

"So how are we going to get this stuff up there?" Asked Gaige.

"We'll use the elevator"

Gaige stopped and dropped what she was carrying "You're telling me that I walked down all those stairs for no reason at all"

"Their was a reason/While you were gone/I got some peace and quiet"

Gaige groaned and resumed carrying her share of the tools she had scavenged.

Just as Zer0 had said Gaige saw that their actually was an elevator just a few feet away from the bottom of the stairs.

"How did I miss that?" She asked herself.

The two then began to load the tools onto the platform.

After they were done Zer0 pushed a button on the elevator (which was really more like a crane with a plat form attached to it).

"See you at the top" Zero said. The Assassins then sprinted up the stairs as the lift slowly began to ascend.

Zer0 had failed to mention that the lift was stupidly slow. The trip to the top took a little over an hour as far as Gaige knew (she can build a giant robot body guard but never gets herself a watch...hmm?).

Once Gaige finally got to the top she yelled into the cave "HEY FUNNY GUY GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE AND HELP ME UNLOAD!"

Zer0 walked out of the cave with a : ) on his visor. The Assassin snickered at the girls agitation.

"Oh yeah Ha! Ha! That was real funny you could have told me that this dumb thing was the slowest piece of crap lift in the universe.

"Well I don't use it/I used to/ I figured why? I can climb faster"

Gaige then grabbed a box of tools and with a huff carried them inside. Zer0 then helped with the other boxes.

About an hour later.

"Okay I'm all set up. You can leave now" She said too... No one it seems. Gaige then turned to see that Zer0 hadn't even stayed long enough to be rushed out.

Gaige then turned her attention to the loot pile with all it's weapons, shields and other fun things that could become brilliant machines with a little bit of Gaige's robotic magic (I'm aware she's not actually magic I'm referring to her mad skills with robotics and machines)

Back in One's base.

One awakens. He looks through the eye holes of the Handsome jack mask and imagines himself as Jack. Thinking as Jack thought. One then sat up on his mattress, took the mask off and gently sat it down on the ground.

One then returned to where Two and three were still working on what they do. Three: Robotics. Two: Weights.

The pair look at One and wait for him to say something.

One finally speaks "It's time"

To Be Continued

Because let's face it if I left it there you'd be all like. WHAT!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zer0 sits on the floor meditating... still meditating and ... continuing meditating. To be perfectly honest Zer0 had done enough meditating. Zer0 stood up and went to check on Gaige as he had nothing better to do since he had decided not to take any jobs until his burden was able to leave.

Zer0 walks through the halls and pokes his head through the holographic wall. It is surprisingly quiet. Zer0 walks in and finds Gaige now with a new arm, passed out on the floor in front of a lifeless robot.

A ! appeared on Zer0's helmet, he quickly bent down and lightly slapped Gaige's face.

Gaige did not wake up.

"Oh crap this is bad" Said Zer0 more shocked than disappointed that she is...

Gaige then began to talk in her sleep (I mean come on you didn't think she was dead... right) "Dad I don't want to go to school toady (snore) the idiots always (snore) pick on me"

Zer0 groaned and flicked her on the forehead.

Gaige angrily groaned and opened one of her eyes. She then turned herself over now facing away from Zer0

"If you don't mind. I'm trying to sleep" Gaige said, very frustrated at Zer0 for waking her.

"Sleep is something you do/Not collapse into/You passed out from exhaustion" Said Zer0.

"Go to sleep fall asleep what's the difference?" Gaige asked hoping not to get an answer.

"A rested mind is/an alert mind and/an alert mind is deadly"

"Then let me rest!" Gaige yelled "I am not a morning person!"

"Fine" said Zer0. Zer0 then walked out of the loot room.

Gaige then drifted back off into this time intended sleep... that is until she feels an urge for something more important than sleep.

Gaige slowly get's to her feet. She then holds her stomach as she walks after Zer0.

Gaige finds Zer0 sitting at the table with the cards on it. For the first time in all the time Gaige has known Zero he actually looks excited. A :) stays on Zer0's helmet as he sets up the cards. Two deck's of the same size on opposite ends of the table.

Gaige forgets her hunger for a moment and watches Zer0 lost in almost childish joy as he begins to play. He takes out five cards from one deck and five from the other then then looks at both. He sets two of the cards from one of the five onto the table. One he places further towards the centre than the other which he places face down.

Zer0 begins to plot the other sides move but is interrupted by a strange gurgling sound.

Zer0 looks over at Gaige and a ! appears on his helmet as he quickly puts the card back.

"What are you doing/I thought you were sleeping/Go away, leave me" Said Zer0 frustrated that his game had been interrupted.

"Well think about it bub. I've been here for I'm not sure how long and I haven't done one thing. Guess what that is?"

A ? then appeared on Zer0's helmet and he asked "Uh... Do you need a bathroom?"

"Food Man! Food!" Gaige yelled. "I'm pretty sure I haven't eaten anything in at least twenty four hours"

"That's your problem/Solve it on your own/Don't bother me anymore" Zer0 said sternly.

"Are you getting mad?" Gaige asked almost mockingly.

Zer0 then stood up and walked over to Gaige making his imposing stature known "I don't get mad" Zer0 then digistructed his sword and slashed off a piece small piece of Gaige's hair "I get slashy"

Gaige did not back down, standing up on her toes and looking Zer0 in the... in the helmet.

"Ya know most people think you're some super cool assassin guy. But ya know what?" Gaige asked.

Zer0 leaned in a bit closer and a : ( appeared on his helmet. He then asked "What?"

"You're nothing but a lonely card game loving weirdo who has no..." Gaige stopped and thought about all the mean things people had said about her during her school years "(sigh) Sorry" She said.

Her stomach growled again, louder than it did before. Gaige then walked away leaving Zer0 puzzled at the sudden lost confrontation.

Zer0 was half hoping that she would run back to the loot room and return with her new robot and they would duke it out.

Zer0 then went back to his table and attempted to start a new game but couldn't, being to frustrated from the recent situation. Zer0 then decided to go back to meditating.

Meanwhile Gaige stomped back to the loot room. Gaige attempted to forget her hunger by working but the need for food was too strong. Gaige kicked a pile of loot not realizing that just under the pile was a tediore rocket launcher. The rocket fired and the launcher also went flying. Both of projectiles unfortunately found their dead end on the work in progress robot. The robot flew into (5...25...67) a million pieces.

Gaige stood slightly hunched over with her mouth hanging open, completely shocked by the unfortunate event.

Gaige then stood up straight, took a huge breath and let out a booming "Noooooooooooooo!"

Gaige then ran through the halls and got outside. She then descended the stairs, running like crazy not concerned with tripping and falling as it seems you can't die from a fall anywhere in the universe. Gaige then jumped off the stairs and landed perfectly. Gaige had never really understood why ever since she left Eden-5 she could fall from impossible heights and not receive a multitude of broken bones. This was just one of the many things she had gotten used to as a vault hunter. Another was getting used to dying and being brought back to life by technology made by the people... The weird female voice was right she really shouldn't think about that.

Gaige arrives in the town and begins scavenging for something to eat. Gaige imagines finding a huge supply of cupcake mixes and a portable stove to bake them in.

Gaige's mouth begins to water as she searches the abandoned town but she is unable to find anything more than mouldy remnants of what used to be something she probably would have had to force down her own throat anyway.

Gaige gets even more frustrated but this is soon replaced with a great deal of self pity. Gaige then walked inside an old shack and sat down. Gaige was far too strong of a person to break down and cry over herself but if you were standing next to her you would have to be a complete moron to not realize she was extremely unhappy.

Gaige imagined herself at home on Eden-5, coming home from a depressing day at school to her father and mother both waiting with open arms, ready to help the pain go away.

(My word this is getting deep)

Gaige then heard a noise come from outside and looked to see what it was.

Gaige looked to see several bandits rushing to... some place.

Two things came to Gaige's mind 1.) Run away and go tell Zer0. 2.) Grab a gun out of her back pack and own the whole lot of them. The logic of reason 2 is that where the bandits are heading to might just have some acceptable food and seeing as how Gaige is ticked at Zer0 this only elevates the validity of reason 2.

Gaige then digistructed a electric maliwan sub-machine gun from her backpack and took after the bandits.

(I know what your thinking: Should have gone with 1)

Back in the cave Zer0 was attempting to meditate but was unable to, feeling bad for indirectly threatening Gaige. Zer0 lets out a sigh and goes to check on the young mechanic.

(Oh boy is he in for a surprise)

Zer0 enters the loot room and looks around for Gaige. Zer0 is not too concerned about her disappearance as he remembers she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself... but still he had to go look for her.

Back with Gaige the peppy prodigy had tailed the bandits back to their camp. The two bandits line up outside a small hut and wait ... for something.

Gaige is a about to open fire as a door on the hut opens. Out of the hut steps Dexstar. A bandit twice the height of the other bandits. Dexstar appears to be very malnourished as his face is shrivelled and his arms and legs are boney as can be seen by his tight bully mong fur jacket and stalker skin pants. Although all these features pale in comparison to the side of his grey face burned by a star shaped branding iron.

Dexstar approaches one of the bandits and places a hand on the bandits head.

"Did you find anything of use?" Dexstar asked, speaking in a disturbingly calm way.

The bandit began to shake and held out a small knife.

"This is a knife... I have several knives... would you like to see some of them" Dexstar then crushed the bandits head. "Guess not"

Dexstar then turned to another bandit and asked the same question.

Gaige was utterly disgusted by the pointless murder. She then came out of her cover and fired at Dexstar.

Dexstar then grabbed one of the bandits and used him as a human shield. Dexstar then digistructed two tediore sub machine guns and returned fired back at Gaige. Gaige retreated back to her cover and waited for Dexstar to reload.

Dexstar inevitably did need to reload and threw the guns at Gaige, then darted out from the girls sight. The guns exploded creating a great deal of dust in front of Gaige's line of sight Gaige scanned the area, attempting to find the creepy bandit leader.

Dextsar then jumped up out the dust and fired at Gaige. Gaige was then forced to move to away from her cover to avoid being cut down. Gaige the ran inside a half torn down shack. Dexstar stopped firing.

Dexstar then slowly walked toward the shack and said "I apologize friend. I think we just got off on the wrong foot. Come out and I'm sure we can be the best of friends. Don't you want to be friends with me... don't say no or you might just have to die a very painful, gory and otherwise horrible death"

Gaige thought to herself "Is this guy for real" Gaige had noticed that every important bandit always seemed to have some sort of gimmick and it seemed this guys was unhealthy relationships.

Gaige then looked outside the shack and couldn't see Dexstar anywhere. A hand then reached through the wall and grabbed Gaige by the shoulder. Dexstar then pulled her through the wall and threw her to the ground.

Gaige then whacked Dexstar in the ankle with her metal arm. Dexstar grunted in pain and kicked the girl away.

The two then aimed their guns at each other and paused, aiming down their sights.

"You don't want this to happen" Said Dexstar.

"Shut up" Gaige responded, completely un-threatened by the villain.

Suddenly Dexstars arms were flung up into the air. Gaige closed her eyes as she unloaded the magazine into Dexstar.

Gaige then looked around and then made sure their weren't any pieces of her missing. Gaige then looked at Dexstar.

Dexstar was bleeding from every one of the 32... wait 29 bullet holes (theirs some missing?)

Zer0 then came out of his decepti0n and turned to Gaige, saying "Ow"

"Sorry" Gaige said.

Dexstar's knees then began to buckle and with his last bit of strength charged at Zer0. The wounded bandit leader was no match for Zer0's blade as the assassin digistructed it and slashed Dexstar's neck.

Dexstar's head went flying into the air and as it fell was caught by Zer0 who then held it up and said

"To be or not to be/ That is the question/You were such a dick Dex"

Zer0 then turned to Gaige with a :) on his visor and said "Sorry"

"Appreciated" Gaige replied.

The two then raided the bandits base and wouldn't ya know it found a bag of cupcake mix (I know what are the odds like one in ... what are the odds)

The two then returned to the cave.

Gaige was never known to be the best cook but with her mechanical skills she was able to turn a maliwan fire rocket launcher into basically and easy bake oven. (Perhaps not the healthiest food but to that girl it would keep her full for quite a while simply on the sentimental value of the pastry)

Gaige ate her cupcakes in the presence of the meditating Zer0. Although it wasn't the traditional method of meditation it was a lot better having someone close by instead of sitting in a room by himself for hour after hour.

Gaige finished snacking down on one of the cupcakes and asked "So when are we going to play that card game you got there?"

Zer0 sighed but understood that Gaige would most likely treat the cards with a great deal of care as he remembered back on Pandora Gaige would frequently wake the others up with her murmurs for people to not touch her stuff.

"Okay 0ne game" Said Zer0 "But don't feel to bad when I beat you"

Gaige ignored the statement and the two walked over to the table.

34 minutes later.

"I win" Gaige said with a large smile on her face.

Zer0 stares at the cards, wondering how in the universe this happened.

"I don't understand/I have never lost before/This makes no sense" Said Zer0.

"That's probably because you've never played against someone other than yourself" Gaige said jokingly.

"I demand a rematch!" Zer0 said with mock anger.

Gaige then gave a bring it on gesture with her fingers and the two began another game.

Meanwhile...

One, Two and Three arrive at a trans-planetary shuttle port.

One stops and asks his comrades "So should we do this the sneaky way or the bloody way" One raised his hand and said "I vote bloody"

"I second that motion" Said two.

"Well since the odds are already in favour of bloody just for a change of pace I am going to vote sneaky although I am almost positive that this will result in angry glances and annoyed grunts.

Two let out an annoyed grunt and 0ne gave an angry glance.

The group then began to slaughter the occupants of the space port.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zer0 and Gaige continued to talk and play cards for quite awhile. Their conversations included many stories of their adventures on Pandora when they branched out on their own.

Gaige described such a scenario when she payed no mind to a group of varkids who had began to fight a crystalisk near the entrance to the caustic caverns. Gaige had left the beasts to fight and when she returned their were 3 badass varkids, 2 super badass varkids and a ultimate bad ass varkid. Gaige then told how she managed to use Deathtrap to distract the varkids as she fled. Gaige swore one was about to morph into the legendary Verminous the invincible.

Zer0 told of his solo battle against Hypervious the invincible. He admitted that it took him several deaths before he finally brought it down.

The two had missed the camaraderie of being in a group. After the excess of vaults brought in a huge number of vault hunters the six of them had decided to go their separate ways, each of them choosing their own paths.

Gaige recalls the goodbye moment they all had.

Salvador gave them all little tokens to remember Pandora and reminded them that "I'll still be here shooting stuff if ya decide to come back"

Gaige remembered he had given her a Bully Mong fur jacket which she unfortunately lost in her travels.

Zer0 had received a sniper rifle with an iron sight carved from stalker teeth.

Maya had received a ring made of Eridium.

Axton received a supply of bullets. It was the perfect gift, it was something he needed and something he would use right away.

Krieg was given a supply of meat for his journey although the meat almost completely consumed or buzz axed within minutes although Salvador could tell it was greatly appreciated.

The Vault Hunters then left Pandora in search of more vaults among other things.

Gaige had half planned on returning home with the loot she had gotten from Pandora but ended up almost getting arrested. She feared she may never see her family again.

Gaige then attacked one of Zer0's monsters and ended the game

"Woo Hoo!" She yelled "That's five in a row for me and zero in a row for you"

A : 0 appeared on Zer0's face indicating extreme shock.

"Oh don't look so sad" Gaige said with sympathy.

"Whatever/I have played enough for now/I will meditate on my loss" Said Zer0.

"You mean losses" Gaige said, rubbing it in.

Zer0 was about to flash an FU sign but then figured that it was not a very good idea.

Gaige looked through the cards a bit and then went back to the loot room to rebuild her work in progress bot.

Elsewhere... but not too far elsewhere.

The sound of three buzzards could be heard. The triplet group flew slowly, high in the air, scanning the planet for Zer0's hideaway.

"What does this place look like?" Two yelled to One.

One yelled back "I told you it's a mountain. How hard could it possibly be for you to find"

"Perhaps it has some kind of highly advanced cloaking technology like Zer0's decepti0n. Cloaking devices nowadays are not that uncommon but one the size of an entire mountain would need a massive power supply so maybe we should actually be looking for a power supply you know maybe like a big battery" Three went on and on, not talking loud enough for anyone to hear him.

Back in the cave.

Gaige had just finished an acid, fire, lightning shooting jack hammer arm for her new robot when Zer0 entered.

Gaige did not stop her work. Zer0 then went to observe her.

Eventually Gaige began to feel uneasy and asked "Uh... You want something?"

"I want to know something/You always said you got third/Who got second?"

"In the Science fair? Um... (She groaned as she remembered) It was some kid with a baking soda volcano with a disco ball attached... that just made third place burn even more"

"That's all I wanted to know/Good bye for now/Something Something fish" Zer0 said either ignoring or not noticing his bizarre end of haiku.

Gaige turned as Zer0 walked away "I don't think I ever said thanks for bringing me here" She said.

"The challenge of/babysitting you/could not be passed up...it's taxing"

Gaige was unsure if Zer0 actually didn't care or if he was just in it for the challenge... although she was completely offended by the thought that Zer0 was babysitting her. Gaige was a 18... 19 year old women who could take care of herself.

This thought brought back a memory of Pandora when she was unsure if she should inform the other vault hunters that her birthday had come. She had decided not to as she felt they wouldn't care just like everyone else except for her mother and father.

A few months ago on the day in question...

Gaige's father stood outside, looked up at the stars and wondered if his girl was okay, if she was hungry or hurt or lonely... or even alive. Unlike most people who would have wanted to do away with everything even closely linking to machines, blaming them for what happened. Gaige's father had left everything of Gaige's perfectly in place (except for what the police took as evidence which annoyingly included a lot of cherished pictures). Her work shed had been left untouched, her room was exactly the way it was, mess and all.

Gaige's mother came outside with two cups of hot cocoa.

The father hesitated to take the beverage and wondered if his girl would ever be able to enjoy one with them again.

The mother then said while she tried to hold back her own sorrow "Drink it for her"

At that logic Gaige's father took the cup and took a large sip from it... burning his tongue and remembering a time Gaige had done the same thing to which the peppy girl simply replied "I'm okay Daddy. I'm tough like you"

The father then laughed and put an arm around his wife's shoulder.

With a slight smirk on his face he said "You know what honey... I think our girls alright"

The Mother smiled and the two looked up at the sky together.

Back in the present...

Gaige had nearly finished her DT 2.0 with only the task of digiscanning it's body into her new arms storage drive.

Gaige then heard a muffled boom noise. She looked around the room to make sure that the roof was not collapsing. After a moment or two she deduced that it must have just been a small avalanche.

Outside the cave.

One of the buzzards tumbled down the mountain, flaming and falling apart.

Two hung on to Three's buzzard with one hand and was pulled up by Three who then went on a rant.

"How did you miss that it's a freaking mountain its literally like the easiest thing to avoid ever. If there is fog it usually dissipates when a helicopter is flown through it and otherwise it is literally so huge you can see it for miles. So how in the hell did you manage to crash right into the face of one, I mean honestly it's like you do not pay attention to anything whatsoever not to mention that now we have lost the fire power of one additional buzzard. If we had ranks I would severely consider lowering your rank to a rank that does not allow you to take possession of an air vehicle or any vehicle for that matter, could you imagine you trying to drive a tank or a jet, I'm sure that with your utter lack of vehicle know how you would somehow inevitably fly into or shoot the middle of the entirety of the inverse thus causing some kind of chemical unbalancing which would destroy the entirety of the universe in question... But that's just what I think although I'm open to criticism or contradicting theories that I would end up proving wrong"

Two then said "I'm sorry would you mind repeating all of that when I'm not here"

"Gladly" Three responded.

One examined the mountain not entirely sure if it was the right place. One then tapped on the back of his helmet and he was given an heat sensitive view of the mountains insides. He saw Zer0's faint heat signature doing what looked like practising a card game. He then looked to a larger signature coming from a different area.

"Well what do you know" One said to himself as he saw the outline of the Mechromancer toiling away with her robot.

One then raised a hand and said "The best area of entry is on the north eastern side of the mountain"

Three and Two both looked at One puzzled that he had just said the best location is where they were.

"So... Shoot?" Two asked.

One turned to his comrades and said "Yes... shoot"

Three and Two then fired four missiles at the mountain.

Gaige heard a slight whistling sound and before she could dismiss it as nothing the wall collapsed. The debris covered the loot and left the room lit with a light blue light from outside.

Gaige looked up at the hole and watched as the two buzzards carefully flew in.

Gaige hid behind some of the debris and watched as the group disembarked their buzzards.

One looked around the room and saw Gaige's heat signature behind cover.

One pointed at the spot and the group drew their weapons.

One: A tediore shot gun.

Two: Dual Jakobs pistols.

Three: A vladof mini gun.

The group then opened fire on Gaige, quickly eating through her cover.

Gaige ran to the exit... but whammed her face on the wall once again. Gaige was perfectly capable of taking care of herself... but not against extremely experienced, deadly killer assassins... at least not all at one time by herself.

Gaige frantically felt around for the door. Two then grabbed Gaige's shoulder and reared her arm back to punch Gaige but stopped midway through the punch.

Two looked Gaige over and then looked in her green eyes. Two then stood still, completely distracted by the young women. Two leaned in a little closer to Gaige's face and a 3 appeared on Two's visor. Two then said in complete awe "Whoa"

Giage was extremely weird-ed out and attempted to break free of two's grip. Gaige punched two in the helmet, then ran over to her new robot.

One grabbed two's shoulder and yelled "What's wrong with you! You could have killed her right there!"

Two replied "I think I'm in love"

Three then interjected "That is preposterous what you are quote feeling unquote is a mixture of electrical pulses designed to make it seem like you can feel something"

While the group was distracted Gaige activated her new robot.

"Alright jerk-o's!" Gaige yelled.

"Is she talking about us?" Asked Two.

"Get ready... better yet let your guards down for my new robot"

"A robot you say?" Three asked.

The robot quickly hovered to an upright position and digistructed it's claws.

One snapped his fingers and said "Three bring out your new toy"

Three then digistructed Gaige's arm.

Gaige wasn't entirely sure if they were taunting her or threatening her with her own severed prosthetic but either way she ordered her new companion to attack.

The robot charged as three digistructed a newly modified Deathrap. With one swipe from Deathtraps claws the new robot was reduced to charred bits of firey metal.

Gaige could be mad later but at the moment it was time to retreat. Gaige ran straight towards the group, ducked a swipe from her old bodyguards claws and barrelled right through the group. Gaige only had one chance to get through the wall and... she hit the wall again.

"Why does she keep doing that?" Three asked.

"I think it's cute" Said Two.

Gaige was frustrated, disoriented and a little bit scared but that wouldn't stop her from fighting back. She then picked up a stone with her non-robot hand and flung it at One who caught it and crushed it.

"Crap" Said Gaige as the group aimed... (Bad joke coming up here) Two who usually goes for head shots aimed slightly lower.

(Quick note: there's no New-U stations on this planet... bummer)

Gaige then felt something grasp her shoulder and was pulled through the holographic wall by Zer0.

"That was close/Why don't you have a gun out/Get it together girl" Said Zer0 with a ! on his helmet.

Gaige had forgotten that she did carry a digitally stored arsenal in her backpack(although she doesn't physically have a back pack(odd) (hey a bubble inside a bubble inside another bubble... I'm killing the suspense aren't I, sorry)

One then charged through the wall and spotted the pair.

One then slowly stepped towards the pair and said "Come with me Zer0 and maybe just maybe... nah I won't"

One then raised his shot gun. Zer0 entered deception and the hologram appeared right in front of One. One reacted to the holograms animation and attempted to block a swipe from the sword but it passed through him.

One instantly realized he had been duped. Zer0 then slashed One's back. One turned, dropped his shot gun, digistructed his tomahawk and the rivals engaged in hand to hand combat.

Their weapons clashed together, their metal ring flowed through out the cavern. As the rivals struggled to push against the others weapon Gaige digistructed a slag Maliwan pistol and fired at One, covering him in the disgusting chemical.

This broke One's concentration and allowed Zer0 to disarm One. Zer0 then punched One in the face.

The chemical had made One's helmet brittle and it cracked from the force. Zer0 slashed lengthwise at One. One caught the blade in between his hands and kicked Zer0's knee forcing it to bend the wrong way.

A ! appeared on Zer0's helmet, Zero dropped his sword and attempted to get his knee back the right way.

One then reared his leg back to kick Zer0 in the face but Gaige grabbed his foot, fired into One's leg and smashed her robotic hand on the leg, breaking it.

"I bet that hurts" Gaige said.

One pulled loose of Gaige's grip and stomped his foot on the ground. A slight metallic clicking could be heard from under One's suit.

Gaige then attempted to punch One but One caught her fist and with his other hand punched her in her stomach. Gaige let out a small yelp and held her stomach. One then kicked Gaige in the face, knocking her several feet away.

Gaige's nose began to bleed.

Zer0 then snapped his knee back into place. He then grabbed One's head and smashed it against the wall.

Zer0 yelled to Gaige before the fight resumed "Run Gaige! Get out!"

Zer0 and One quickly picked up their melee weapons and resumed their clash of metal.

Gaige stumbled to her feet and looked back at Zer0 narrowly fighting back against One before running to the exit.

Two and Three finally tumbled out of the hologram wall, falling into many candles.

One then ordered while maintaining his fight "Two get that little bitch! Three get back to the buzzard!"

Two and Three followed their respective orders.

Gaige ran through the halls, payed no mind to the candles she was stepping on or the build up of wax on her shoes. Gaige then stopped to catch her breath but after a few seconds she heard the clattering of two's feet who moved much faster than Gaige.

Gaige entered then room with the card table with Two close behind her. Gaige then hid behind the table which was barely large enough to conceal her.

Two entered the room and looked around. She kicked many candles out of her path not knowing that with each lost candle the visibility in the room would be decreased.

Gaige peaked over the table and luckily two was not looking over to her at the moment. Gaige then grabbed a candle and through it down one of the hallways.

The trick fooled Two who quickly took off down the tunnel... oddly blowing out every candle as she ran, leaving the tunnel completely dark.

Gaige slowly left her cover and once again began to run for the exit. A shot from a pistol then fired narrowly missing Gaige's head. Gaige did not waste time looking to see who fired it and ran with all her speed.

Two then emerged from the darkness and said to herself "I wonder if she could get over this trying to kill her thing. Maybe there's still a chance for ... whatever people do with other attractive people"

Two then took off after Gaige.

One and Zer0 continued their fight throughout the tunnels and it finally came to a head near one of the exits. (That's right there's more than one... makes sense don't it?)

Zer0 looked to see the light of day not far away and began to work the fight towards the exit. One swiped at Zer0 with his tomahawk, Zer0 ducked under the weapon and grabbed One's arm. Zer0 then spun his opponent around and through him closer to the opening. One quickly got up but was met with and airborne kick which thrust him even closer to the opening.

Zero then slashed at One. One then then punched Zer0's hand which caused him to drop his sword which One caught the sword and slashed at Zer0 but the sword digistructed away before the attack was completed.

One yelled "Damn new technology destroys the fundamentals of ass kickery and ownage. A pox on this digistruct lunacy!... Oh listen to me I sound like Three"

A ? appeared on Zer0's helmet.

"Oh shut up" Said One before tackling Zer0.

Zer0 then fell to his back and with both legs kicked One out of exit, onto a plat form similar to the other exits plat form.

One struggled to his feet on the rickety plat form.

Zer0 then digistructed his sword and slashed at the wood, cutting it with ease. One then attempted to jump at Zer0 but before he could the plat form collapsed. One tumbled down into the mist around the mountain.

Zer0 stopped and looked over the edge but did not see any sign of One. Confident he had won Zer0 turned to go deal with Two. The sound of a buzzard drew Zer0's attention and he looked to see Three piloting the aircraft with One hanging onto.

Three then aimed the buzzards cannons at and began to fire.

Zer0's shields took a few of the shots before he ran back into the mountain.

One then said to himself "Yeah run Zer0... it's not like I can't find you"

One activated is thermal vision and saw Zer0 heading toward the other exit and also could see the Mechromancer closely followed by Two.

One then radioed Two "Two what are you doing?"

"What do you mean" Two replied.

"You should have that girl dead by now what's the freaking hold up!" Yelled One.

Two responded awkwardly "Well... it's just... ya know... Do I really have to kill her?"

"Why wouldn't you?" One asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe she could be useful"

"You have a crush on it don't you?" One asked, more annoyed than curious.

"Maybe just a little one" Two replied timidly.

"Just kill it, Two" One then said to Three "Three take us to the other side of the mountain and destroy any other exits you see"

Three followed the order.

Gaige had finally made it to the exit. Not that it really offered much of an escape from her pursuer. Gaige contemplated her options, trying to find the best way out with the fewest bullets in her.

Gaige heard the click of the hammer on a Jakobs pistol.

Two stood like a statue, fixated on Gaige's head, which would provide a nice head shot and allow Two to look into the sparkling green eyes of the girl before she was ultimately forced to blow her head off.

"Hey look you don't want to mess with me. Because I'm not sure if you know this but I was one of the vault hunters that killed the warrior so I think I'm kind of out of your league"

Two chuckled if only to seem like she had a sense of humor... or thought what Gaige said was funny(She didn't).

"You know I really don't want to do this" Said Two.

"Then don't" Gaige responded.

"Well it's just that if I don't then One will probably try to kill me and that's a little worse then not being able to ogle you"

"Wait what?" Gaige asked, extremely weird-ed out.

Two then fired and the bullet flew straight at Gaige's head... and then hit her shield.

"You're going to need about twenty more of those" Gaige said mockingly.

A : ( then appeared on Two's visor and she shot the plat form Gaige was standing on which caused it to collapse under Gaige's feet. Gaige grabbed onto the edge of the caves entrance with her robotic arm as the plat form plummeted to the ground.

Gaige then began to pull herself up but Two kicked her in the head dazing her and almost causing her to let go of the edge.

Two then held out a hand and Gaige regrettably took it. Two did not help Gaige up though and instead just felt the girls soft hand.

Two complemented "You know I wouldn't have assumed a mechanic to have such nice hands"

Gaige angrily stared at Two as she let go of the girls hand and stomped on her robot hand.

Three's buzzard then approached and Three waved at Two.

One then yelled "Look behind you Two!"

Two turned to see Zer0 standing behind her pointing a sniper rifle at her.

"I guess you got me" Said Two. "I guess you could just shoot me right now huh? Oh what's that you're actually right beside me"

Zer0 came out of his Decepti0n and slashed at Two with his sword. Two countered the strike and grabbed Zer0 by the neck and squeezed like a python.

Zer0 smashed his fists against Two's head, which caused Two to lose her grip. Zer0 then stabbed her in the chest and Two fell to the ground.

One then yelled to Three "Open fire!"

Zer0 attempted to flee but was held by Two grasping his foot.

Gaige stayed on the ledge to avoid the coming fire.

Zer0 was forced to take the onslaught. His shield failed and was punctured by several bullets. Three then launched a missile which stuck into Zer0's chest, electrocuted him and then exploded.

The explosion knocked out Zer0, damaged Two and sent Gaige flying off the mountain.

As she plummeted she saw One and Three recover Two and capture an unconscious Zer0.

Gaige yelled as she fell "Zer0!"

Zer0 regained conscientious for a moment and flashed a :' ( indicating great despair.

Gaige's eyes began to water as she fell into the snow. She watched as the group flew away with Zer0.

Gaige was perfectly capable of getting herself back up... but why... when she can't go back to her family, she'd never find the Vaulthunters again and one of the only friends she had was just brutally taken from her for what seemed as nothing more than fun.

So why in the world should she get up. (I'll give you one damn good reason... For one of the first times in her life someone needed her. Someones life was in her hands. And what kind of fair fight could they put up against the Mechromancer)

To be Continued


End file.
